Fix You
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Frendship] Dirinya yang kesepian dan takutlah yang terlihat olehku sekarang.


**Warning : Friendship!YunJae. NO romance. OOC. Typo.**

_**Rate : T**_

_Disclaimer : Themselves._

.

_Judul terinspirasi dari lagu __**Fix You**__ (yang dimainkan ulang oleh Secondhand Serenade, setelah dibuat oleh Coldplay). Karena saat memikirkan tentang judul, lagu itu lewat *?*_

.

* * *

.

"Yak, Jung Yunho! Lama sekali mandinya!" dengan nafsu aku mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Bayangkan sudah 30 menit dia di dalam. Memangnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, sih?

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, aku malah mendengar dia bersenandung. Apa telinganya tersumbat hingga tidak mendengarku, hah?!

"JUNG YUNHOOO!" jeritku lebih keras. Memangnya hanya dia yang butuh kamar mandi, hah?! Perutku sudah mulas melilit. Apa dia tega membiarkan aku buang air besar di depan kamar mandi? Sekarang masih jam 6 pagi. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke kamar apartement sebelah hanya untuk numpang menunaikan hasratku.

Lagian apartement sebelah isinya seorang nenek dan kucing abu-abu kecil. Mana bangun beliau jam segini.

"A-aah..." aku mencengkram perutku yang semakin melilit. Haish, bocah itu jangan-jangan sedang luluran lagi.

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

Aku berusaha memukul-mukul pintu kamar lagi, "_PALLI!"_

.

* * *

.

**Fix You**

_-Z-_

.

_**Friendship fanfiction**_

.

_NP: Fix You_

_._

* * *

.

"Yah, kau memakai kamar mandi seperti wanita saja." ledekku pada Yunho setelah menunaikan hasrat yang tertunda.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya. Malah tampak sibuk memasukan buku ke dalam tas, "_Bawel_."

"Centil," balasku tidak mau kalah.

Tidak mengubrisku, Yunho menggunakan tas ranselnya, "Aku ujian pagi. Kutinggal dulu, ya."

"Yayaya, sana!" ucapku dengan nada mengusir. Setelah dia menutup pintu, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Meraba-raba ponsel yang aku letakkan di bawah bantal. Sekolahku baru mulai jam delapan. Namun Yunho sedang mendapat ujian pagi—jam 7—maka berangkat lebih awal. Kebiasaan Yunho adalah berangkat lebih awal untuk belajar di perpustakaan universitasnya.

Kami tinggal di satu apartement. Sengaja, sih. Dia _sunbae_-ku dulu dan kami dekat. Keluargaku ada di Chungnam dan keluarganya di Gwangju. Saat masih di sekolah tingkat akhir, dia tinggal di asrama sekolah. Namun saat lulus dan memasuki jenjang universitas dia memililh menyewa kamar di apartement. Sedangkan aku, dibandingkan tinggal di asrama sekolah, lebih baik mengontrak satu rumah dan digunakan beramai-ramai. Waktu itu hingga ada 12 orang di satu rumah. Memang enak sih terbebas dari peraturan asrama sekolah yang membuat pening. Namun bayangkan! Satu rumah diisi oleh 12 _namja_. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kotornya tempat itu?

Maka dari itu saat dia menyewa apartement aku menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama jadi kami bisa _patungan_ untuk membayar sewa. Dan Yunho setuju saja.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku malas bersekolah. Bolos saja...

.

Uh, dimana sih remot TV? Aku sudah meraba-raba bawah ranjang tapi tidak ada. Diatas meja juga tidak ada. Payah! Jangan-jangan remotnya Yunho sembunyikan lagi...

Buru-buru aku bertanya di mana letak remot TV melalui pesan singkat.

Saat Yunho membalas, aku hanya mengerutkan dahi karena jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan

'_**Tidak sekolah?'**_

Pabboya! Jelas-jelas aku menanyakan tentang remot TV jam 10 pagi. Tentu saja tidak sekolah! Kenapa di tanya lagi?

'_**MALAS! Dimana remot?'**_

Balasku cepat. Jam segini ada Varity Show kesukaanku! Aku akan marah padanya jika sampai ketinggalan sedetikpun!

'_**Di belakang TV'**_

Harus menunggu 5 menit sampai Yunho membalas. Dan di belakang TV?! Astaga... apa yang ada di pikirannya? Dan ternyata benar. Setelah aku bangkit dan mengecek belakang TV, ada remot TV di antara kabel-kabel. Apa dia sengaja?

Ah, bukan urusanku! Sekarang yang terpenting bisa nonton!

Aku menyalakan TV dan menunggu Vairty Show yang ingin ku tonton dengan membuka channelnya. Tapi aneh... kenapa malah belum mulai? Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke jam dinding di kamar. Jam 10 lewat 10 menit. Seharusnya sudah mulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Aneh...

Kunyalakan ponselku untuk melihat jam disana.

He? Masih jam 9.30? Yak! Jam sialan... sejak minggu kemarin aku sudah merasa bunyi detakannya menjadi aneh dan tidak teratur. Ternyata rusak! Nanti ku beli baru saja lah, setelah menonton. Hahaha!

Tapi masih setengah jam lagi... aku turun dari kasur dan memilih untuk pergi ke minimarket di dekat apartement ini. Keripik kentang dan segelas milkshake, aku datang~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 9 malam. Namun aneh Yunho belum pulang. Biasanya dia selesai jam 3 lalu kerja part-time sampai jam 7. Paling terlambat pulang hanya sampai jam setengah sembilan malam. Itu juga karena hujan lebat dan dia lupa membawa payung.

Sedari tadi aku seperti orang gila saja. Mondar-mandir. Sebentar-sebentar membuka ponsel, atau melirik ke arah jam.

Dan pada akhirnya yang kudapati adalah Yunho sama sekali tidak pulang hari itu.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena mendengar gedoran pintu yang keras. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat turun dan membuka pintu. Itu pasti Yunho!

"Yun—"

Ucapanku terpotong saat aku melihat dirinya. Ada bekas pukulan di pipi kanannya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada bercak darah di pergelangan tangan jaketnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia masuk dan menaruh tasnya. Masuk ke kamar mandi seolah aku yang menatapnya khawatir tidak bisa dia lihat.

Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Tapi infisiatif aku membuka kulkas mini kami dan mengambil pizza yang semalam aku pesan. Membuka tutupnya dan mengendus bau pizza itu. Mmm, belum basi. Dan lagi, masih ada 3 potong. Bisa jadi sarapan kami.

Kutaruh pizza itu di atas meja. Mataku melirik ke pintu kamar mandi yang masih belum terbuka. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Cklek_

Tubuhku tersentak mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mengagetkanku saja...

Yunho keluar hanya dengan boxer. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk dan lagi-lagi tanpa memandangku dia membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

"Ada pizza. Makan saja, aku masih kenyang," ucapku memecahkan keheningan.

Yunho diam tidak merespon. Dia mengambil baju dan menggunakannya. Duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Semalam dari mana?"

"..."

"Hey, aku tidak suka didiamkan."

"Aku bertemu si 'brengsek' di tempat kerja," ucap Yunho cepat.

Aku memandangnya. Mengerti bahwa si 'brengsek' tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayah Yunho sendiri.

"Dia memaksaku pulang namun kutolak. Langsung tangannya bergerak memukul," ucapnya lirih. Masih asyik menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Handuk di atas kepalanya menutupi pandanganku untuk melihatnya.

Aku sengaja diam dan tidak merespon. Membiarkan dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu marah jika melihat dia," lanjutnya dengan suara getir, "Aku malah takut dan kabur. Entah semalam aku sampai mana. Rasanya mau mati saja."

Aku benci kata mati, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu," aku berjalan mendekat dan saat melihat ada air mata menetes aku tidak melanjutkan langkahku.

Yunho melirikku sebentar. Namun tak lama dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Bergerak untuk menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya dan aku melihat pergelangan tangannya dengan jelas. Ada goresan di sana. Warnanya masih merah—luka baru.

Sekali lagi aku menatapnya sedih. Tanpa banyak bicara mengambil obat merah dan perban di kotak obat.

Kuletakkan tangan Yunho di atas pahaku. Aku membubuhi obat merah di goresan pada daerah nadinya. Lalu membalutnya.

Aku rasa dengan ini kalian bisa menyimpulkan. Yunho _selfinjury_, ini semua akibat orang tuanya berpisah. Walaupun teman Yunho banyak—mungkin sudah mau mencapai ribuan—tetapi tetap saja dia tertutup untuk masalah pribadinya. Aku mengetahui jati dirinya juga setelah kami tinggal bersama. Semua topeng Yunho yang selama ini kulihat ceria, mudah bergaul dan sebagainya terkikis dihadapanku. Dirinya yang kesepian dan takutlah yang terlihat sekarang.

Setelah selesai mengobati pergelangan tangannya, tiba-tiba Yunho bergerak untuk tidur terlentang. Dia menatapku intes.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku cepat sambil membereskan obat-obat yang tadi aku gunakan.

Yunho mengambil bantal dan meletakannya di atas perutnya, "Aku lapar, sejak kemarin siang belum makan."

Sudah tahu lambungnya lemah tapi masih tidak makan! "Ada pizza."

"Perutku muaal," rengeknya, "Rasanya mau muntah."

Haish, tadi dia terlihat terluka dan sedih. Sekarang sudah bisa bertingkah manja lagi.

"Muntahkan saja," balasku singkat.

Yunho tidak membalas ucapanku. Malah diam dan tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tapi tak lama dia melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Wah? Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Segera aku mengambil air putih dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Yunho tampak membersihkan mulutnya di washtafel. Aku memberikan segelas air itu setelah Yunho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Aku berjalan menyalakan air hangat di dispenser. Berniat membuat teh manis jika Yunho masih mengeluh mual. Namun saat aku menoleh melihatnya. Dia melihat pizza di atas meja dengan mata berbinar dan memakannya lahap.

_Tidak terlihat sakit..._

Terus, kenapa aku jadi berbaik hati mau membuatkan teh? Aish...

Namun tak lama aku terkekeh sendiri. Yunho itu aneh! Setelah bercerita padaku dia terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Buktinya sudah bisa makan dengan lahap. Aku duduk dan melihatnya makan. Tanpa sadar sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat. Lagi-lagi aku bolos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

***~Side story~***

"Jaejoong-ah!" aku menoleh ke orang yang menepuk pundakku, "Kenapa dua hari kemarin tidak masuk?"

Itu Junsu, temanku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Aku sibuk, hehehe."

Iya, sibuk mengurusi si _baby_ Jung. Ups salah... _BIG baby_ Jung. Hahaha.

**END**

Sungguh, percakapan di fanfic ini 80% dikutip dari percakapanku dan temanku dari Jogja. Hanya saja aku merefleksikannya dalam sebuah fanfiksi tanpa diketahui olehnya /slapped/. Btw, I called him, '_Galau boy'_. Hahaha...

.

_**Kritik & saran?**_


End file.
